


Prompt I: Larry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Size Difference, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<strong>Anonim</strong>: jakbyś jednak miała zamiar zrobić prompts to ja już zamawiam *.* Larry, różnica wysokości, coś słodkiego np. Lou stara się dosięgnąć słoik z najwyższej półki ale jest za mały i Harry się z nim droczy, a Lou się dąsa :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt I: Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Chyba nie wyszło aż tak źle :D Dzięki babe!
> 
>  
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

 

 – Och, na litość boską!

Harry uniósł głowę znad swojego telefonu, by zerknąć w stronę kuchni, z której od dłuższej chwili dobiegały różne, dziwne dźwięki - dość niepokojące dźwięki.

– Lou? – spytał niepewnie, kiedy rozległ się huk; tak jakby coś ciężkiego spadło na kafelki.

– Wszystko w porządku!

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na komórkę, przebiegając wzrokiem po wiadomościach od fanów na Twitterze, lecz kiedy do jego uszu dotarło kolejne ostre przekleństwo poprzedzane kolejnym łomotem, nie wytrzymał. Odłożył urządzenie i wstał z kanapy, kierując się do pomieszczenia, w którym najwyraźniej jego chłopak robił kolejną rozróbę.

Nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy tam Louisa, który, stojąc na palcach, próbuje sięgnąć po coś z najwyższej półki, z szafki wiszącej nad lodówką. Jego palce ledwo dotykały brzegu półki i brakowało tylko kilku centymetrów, aby mógł cokolwiek z niej zdjąć. Wokół niego na podłodze leżało wiele różnych rzeczy, które pewnie spadły z niższych półek.

– Potrzebujesz pomocy, Lou?

Szatyn zerknął na niego przez ramię, a z jego błękitnych oczu biły iskry determinacji oraz także lekkiej złości, podczas gdy kosmyki jego krótkiej grzywki zaczęły moczyć się od potu.

– Nie, świetnie sobie radzę – odparł z udawaną radością, po czym prychnął.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, obserwując, jak chłopak z cichym jękiem próbuje jeszcze bardziej unieść się na palcach. Bez rezultatów.

– Podstaw sobie krzesło – poradził spokojnie.

– Nie potrzebuję.

– Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz.

Louis opadł na pięty i opuścił rękę, odwracając się do niego z rozgniewanym wyrazem twarzy. Jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a oczy zmrużyły groźnie, choć Harry w żaden sposób nie reagował na ten widok. Na pewno nie strachem.

– Czego szukasz? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem, wchodząc głębiej do kuchni, a Louis spojrzał w górę z taką miną, jakby owa szafka wyrządziła mu wielką krzywdę. – Tam są tylko puste słoiki od dżemu, majonezu i tym podobne….

– No właśnie – odparł takim tonem, jakby to wyjaśniało dokładnie całą sytuację.

– Po co ci one?

– Nie twoja sprawa – burknął i odwrócił się do niego plecami, kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej. Położywszy dłoń na dole jego pleców, zaczął delikatnie gładzić kciukiem kawałek skóry, który wyjrzał spod koszulki. Louis nie zareagował na czuły gest, tylko skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, nadal kukając złowrogo w stronę nieszczęsnej szafki.

– Louis – wymruczał do ucha szatyna, wsuwając nos w pachnące miętowym szamponem włosy – nie bądź dzieckiem.

Tomlinson milczał przez krótką chwilę, aż z jego ust dobiegło zrezygnowane westchnięcie.

– Chciałem zrobić dla nas kolację – powiedział cicho, po czym uniósł nieznacznie głowę, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs – przy świecach. Ale świeczki są na tej pierdolniętej półce!

Harry przygryzł wargę, by nie roześmiać się z miny swojego chłopaka oraz jego rozgniewanego tonu, zaczerwienionej od złości i wysiłku twarzy. Cały ten obrazek sprawiał, że wyglądał niebywale uroczo.

Odsunął się od szatyna i podszedł do lodówki, po czym wyjął z półki paczkę świeczek, które trzymali na wypadek, gdyby nagle zabrakło prądu w ich mieszkaniu. Oczy Louisa zwęziły się w małe szpareczki, kiedy zrobił to bez zbytniego wysiłku.

– Pieprz się, Styles – warknął, zabierając od niego pudełko. – Ty i twój wzrost.

Harry roześmiał się gardłowo i doskoczył do niego, kradnąc z jego ust krótki pocałunek. Louis zgrywał nadąsanego przez kilka kolejnych minut, ale kiedy stał nad kuchenką, na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, którego nie potrafił zamaskować.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
